


Thank Merlin

by AprilLudgateForQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLudgateForQueen/pseuds/AprilLudgateForQueen
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Fred lives. He is in a coma and Hermione is there when he wakes up. They help each other overcome the pain of the battle. Fred doesn't die!





	Thank Merlin

“Where are you going?” Ron asked suspiciously from where he was leaning in doorway. Hermione had been in the middle of making herself a cup of coffee but set down the mug with an exasperated sigh as she heard Ron’s angry voice.  
“I am going to st Mungo's” Hermione said bluntly. She and all of the Weasleys had been spending any free time they had taking turns to sit with Fred.   
“Why? Hermione he is not your problem” Ron snapped walking around the dining room table to block Hermione from getting to the door.   
“Ron, he is practically my family and I can not even a little bit understand how my being worried about your brother can upset you” Hermione sighed. They had been having this conversation for the past couple of weeks. As soon as the battle was over Ron had assumed that she was his girlfriend she had however been too upset about the many loses to seriously consider being with Ron as anything other than a friend, Hermione could however feel Ron getting angrier and angrier the longer she avoided the topic.  
“I would just like some time for us” Ron sighed stepping closer to Hermione. Involuntarily she stepped back from him, briefly she saw a flash of hurt cross his face but she just didn’t want to be touched. She knew it was testing Ron’s patience but everytime he touched her she remembered the pain of the past year and she couldn’t shake the feeling that if Fred woke up everything would go back to the way it used to be.  
“I promised your mother I would sit with him today, I’ll see you later” Hermione said side stepping Ron before she walked as quickly as she could to the apparition spot. She smiled at the receptionist she had become very familiar with all of the staff here and she respected them all. If Hermione was honest her favourite thing at the moment was being alone in Fred’s hospital room, it was weird, and she knew that, but she really wanted to be there when she woke up.  
“Hey Mark, any change?” Hermione asked as she stepped into Fred’s room to see one of her favourite nurses monitoring his vital signs.   
“No, he’s completely stable, his body is healed and none of us can figure out why he’s not waking up” the nurse replied distractedly   
“Well you don’t know Fred but I bet he’s just loving all of the attention he’s getting” Hermione said with a smile brushing Fred’s fringe away from his eyes absently  
“Yeah if a beautiful girl was spending all of her time with me I’m sure I wouldn’t want to wake up either” Mark said with a wink. Hermione just laughed and settled down next to Fred in the familiar plastic chair.  
“Beep if you need anything” Mark said with a grin as he closed the door and returned to his work. Hermione was pretending to read as she watched Fred sleep. She just couldn’t understand why he wasn’t waking up. Molly was beyond worried, George had all but shut down and everyone else was losing patience with sitting alone in a hospital room.   
“I wish you were awake” Hermione sighed reaching out for Fred’s hand. It was warm like it always was and all the young witch wanted was to see Fred’s grey eyes sparkling with laughter the way she had taken for granted over the past seven years. She didn’t expect a reply, she had been begging him to wake up for a month and it was yet to happen. However today as she held Fred’s now familiar hand she felt him squeeze and not the slight flutter that George had elicited so far but a genuine squeeze. Hermione gasped as she felt Fred’s fingers intertwine with hers and watched as his eyelids fluttered open to reveal the beautiful grey eyes that she had been dreaming of the past month.  
“Oh Fred” Hermione squealed throwing herself onto him. He caught her deftly holding her closer and burying his face into her neck.  
“Hermione” he whispered “What happened?” he gasped as he realised he had no idea what was going on or why Hermione Granger was clinging to him. Quickly she pulled away from him blushing as she went to move back to the chair but Fred’s hand was still intertwined with hers and he tugged her back keeping her on his bed.   
“Fred, you’ve been asleep for a month” Hermione said sadly leaning forward to brush his hair back gently  
“Oh god. Is everyone else ok?” he gasped leaning back onto his hospital bed.  
“A lot of people are dead” Hermione whispered “But none of your family or close friends” Hermione murmured  
“Thank god” Fred moaned. They were silent for a few minutes before he looked over at Hermione who was self consciously playing with her hair “why are you the one by my bed?” he asked curiously sitting up to look at her   
“Everyone else has stuff to do” she muttered averting her gaze. He didn’t believe her even a little bit but he decided to let her keep her secrets  
“So who is dead?” he whispered  
“Tonks and Remus” Hermione gasped out. He shut his eyes at that news  
“Poor baby Teddy” Fred sighed  
“Andromeda has taken him in and Harry spends all of his free time with them” Hermione promised.  
“Is George cleaning up the shop?” Fred asked. Hermione laughed at that  
“Yiop, worry not, all of the hard work is done” she promised. Fred joined in with her laughter then  
“I need to call the nurse and then let your family know you’re awake your mum will skin me alive if she finds out I’ve been talking to you for five whole minutes without alerting her” Hermione said smiling slightly  
“Of course” Fred murmured going to loosen his grip on Hermione’s hand “Mione, I am really glad you’re here” he whispered so quietly she wondered if he wanted her to hear him. She bit her lip at his sincerity and found herself trapped in his gaze.  
“You’re awake” Mark exclaimed stepping into the room. His voice broke through their bubble and Hermione quickly jumped up and sat back in her chair as Mark came over to Fred to check his vitals.  
“I should go and write to your mum” Hermione whispered as Mark inspected Fred  
“Please don’t leave me” Fred gasped quickly reaching out a hand for Hermione. There were a number of things that shocked Hermione about this exchange, 1) that Fred would show vulnerability, particularly to her and 2) that when he touched her she didn’t jerk back in fear remembering the hours of torture that she had endured.  
“I can write to them here, I don’t have to leave” Hermione promised squeezing Fred’s hand gently as he released her.   
“She grabbed the St Mungos paper that was in every room and scribbled out a quick note to the Weasley’s  
“All right Mr Weasley. Your vitals are fine, your body has been healed for weeks so we would like to keep you for overnight inspection but if nothing happens we will release you tomorrow night” Mark promised   
“Thanks” Fred said distractedly   
“You’re lucky to have such a caring family” Mark said sincerely “You were never alone miss Granger here has been looking after you for weeks” he carried on winking over at the pair. Hermione blushed slightly while Fred couldn’t keep the smile off his face.   
“Yeah well you’ve had a good nurse too” Hermione added grinning up at Mark. Fred could feel the familiarity between them and he felt oddly jealous.  
“She’s not wrong” Mark said with a laugh “I’ll send that for you” he said reaching out for the letter Hermione had just composed. The nurse saluted the two war heroes before he headed back into the hall to send the letter to the Burrow.   
“So how is everyone?” Fred asked curiously  
“Most of them are good, George is distracting himself by working tirelessly in your shop, Ginny and Harry are spending all of their time with Teddy, your Dad, percy and Bill are all working so hard to sort out the ministry. Charlie and your Mum have been taking turns sitting with you at night and Ron is furious with me for always being here” Hermione revealed honestly.  
“Why, doesn’t he care if I wake up?” Fred asked trying to mask his hurt with a laugh  
“Of course he does but you’ve been out of danger for weeks so he doesn’t understand why I spend all of my time here” she continued  
“So you two are finally together?” Fred asked feeling like he had been punched in the stomach  
“Ron certainly thinks so” Hermione whispered  
“And you?” Fred asked barely breathing as he watched the beautiful witch avoiding his eyes  
“I don’t know. I’ve been telling him that I don’t want to do anything until you’re ok but we both know that’s an excuse” she confessed “the truth is that everytime he touches me I freak out” she whispered  
“Have you told him that?” Fred asked gently  
“Sort of” Hermione muttered   
“So no?” Fred asked grinning at her  
“Fine. No I haven’t told him but only because he’ll think I don’t trust him and it’s genuinely not that” Hermione explained  
“Mione, if he loves you he’ll wait” Fred promised wanting to reach out to her but realising that she might not appreciate it after what she just told him  
“Fred you being unconscious for a month wasn’t a good enough reason for Ron, me being a bit jumpy is just going to piss him off” Hermione said sadly  
“Hey I’m sorry I hugged you when I woke up” Fred said quickly wanting to get the thought out but embarrassed to have thought of it.   
“I hugged you” Hermione said softly smirking at the man beside her  
“Oh right” he said grinning “does that mean that I don’t make you nervous?” he murmured reaching for her hand  
“You know what? You don’t” Hermione said honestly letting Fred’s hands slip into hers  
“Do you mind if I ask what happened to you that would make your best friends touch so terrifying to you?” Fred whispered gently shifting over in the bed and patting the spot beside him jokingly. Hermione smirked at that   
“It’s not just Ron, it’s everyone” hermione confessed as she moved onto the bed beside Fred.   
“Except me” he murmured clearly smug about her revelation  
“Maybe that’s just because you’ve been unconscious for a month and when you get out of here I’ll be scared of you too” Hermione added gently  
“I hope not. Hermione I would never hurt you” Fred promised brushing the hair out of her face gently   
“I know that, none of you would and yet every time Ron reaches for me I flinch” Hermione murmured shifting slightly closer to Fred enjoying the heat from his body  
“Don’t worry about it Mione I am sure we are all a bit messed up from the war Ron will wait and you will get over it” Fred promised  
“Thank you” Hermione gasped shifting so her face was pressed into his neck. Fred gently wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close to him.  
“Where is he?” Mrs Weasley squealed running into the room followed by the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione sat up quickly turning away from them to wipe her eyes and let the Weasleys throw themselves at their son.   
“It’s okay Mum, I’m fine” Fred murmured as Mrs Weasley sobbed into her son’s chest. George jumped onto the bed in the spot Hermione had just vacated and curled into his twin happily. Hermione watched the Weasley’s pile on top of Fred. Harry and Ginny weren’t here but there were still seven redheads currently piling onto Fred and Hermione decided to take her leave.   
“I think I’ll just leave you guys” Hermione called as she watched her surrogate family smiling  
“No, Mione please don’t leave” Fred gasped from underneath the pile of red heads on top of him. She looked over at him and saw genuine fear in his eyes. She nodded in acknowledgement of his wish and returned to her chair beside his bed. Mark came in with a number of other chairs and eventually all of the redheads sat down around the man. George stayed in the bed with Fred making sure he was in contact with his twin at all times.   
“Hey Hermione do you want to go out tonight?” Ron asked as Mrs Weasley pestered Fred and Mark with a million questions. Hermione was about to answer when Ron put his hand on her thigh. She instantly flinched at the contact and attempted a subtle shift but Ron didn’t miss it, she saw that familiar look of hurt flash across his face and she sighed, she wanted to be there for him but she couldn’t be.   
“Hermione, what did you do to wake him up?” Mrs Weasley asked smiling up at Hermione with so much gratitude in her eyes.   
“I was really just sitting here and he woke up, just a coincidence” Hermione said quickly  
“Really? His heart sped up and that caused him to wake up” mark explained, “I figured something external happened that he subconsciously acknowledged” the nurse finished.  
“I don’t know, I’m sorry” Hermione said honestly, “the only thing I did was hold his hand, I doubt that could wake him up” she finished with a shrug.   
“Do you normally touch him?” Mark asked excitedly  
“No, I suppose I don’t” Hermione confessed looking sideways at Fred who had gone a brilliant shade of red.  
“What does that mean?” Mrs Weasley asked curiously  
“Oh, it’s not really a big deal” Mark muttered realising what he may have said “just that Hermione’s touch excited him into waking up” the nurse explained  
“Well I hold his hand every time I’m in here” Mrs Weasley exclaimed clearly missing the implications of this revelation  
“Mum, be grateful your touch didn’t wake him up” George said with a snort. That got a laugh from Charlie and Bill but everyone else still looked vaguely uncomfortable  
“I’m sorry I don’t understand” Mrs Weasley demanded   
“Mum, it means that Fred was aroused by Hermione’s touch and that basically jump started his brain” Charlie explained. There was an awkward silence following that revelation as everyone avoided each other's eyes.   
“Sorry, it doesn’t really matter what woke him up” Mark said quickly “he’s fine though we can probably send him home tomorrow” he finished. Hermione glared slightly at him as he went to walk away and he mouthed sorry at her before winking and closing the door.  
“What the hell was that about?” Ron demanded as he watched the nurse slip out the door  
“What was what about?” Hermione asked looking curiously at Ron  
“He winked at you” Ron snapped  
“Yeah we’re friends” Hermione replied irritably  
“Have you been seeing him? Is that why you’re always here?” Ron demanded  
“Ron he is gay” Hermione snapped  
“Then why the hell are you always here?” Ron asked looking so confused  
“Because I have been so worried about Fred” she all but screamed. Hermione looked up in shock at everyone “can we talk about this in private?” Hermione asked nervously  
“Over dinner?” Ron asked hopefully.  
“Forget it” Hermione groaned turning back to her surrogate family pointedly ignoring Ron.  
“Mione, please I just want to date you” Ron whispered reaching out for her hand. She instantly froze up at the contact and slipped her hand out of his.  
“Hey Ron, why don’t we go and get some food” George said quickly swinging off of the bed and gesturing for his brother to follow. Ron reached for Hermione’s hand but as she froze up at the mere suggestion of contact he let his hand dropped and followed his brother from the room.   
“Fred, I am so happy that you are okay but I have to go back to work” Percy said clapping his little brother on the shoulder   
“Me too, we’ll see you at home tomorrow” Arthur agreed kissing his son on the head as the two left the room.   
“Man I really thought you guys would care more that I’m alive” Fred said feigning amusement as the door swung shut behind his brother and father.   
“Sorry honey it has been a month though and we all need to get back to it” Molly Weasley said sadly as she patted Fred’s leg through the blankets  
“I get it, I’ll be home tomorrow if you all want to go” Fred offered. He looked happy enough but Hermione could see how upset he was underneath his bravado.  
“Nonsense, you were never alone when you were asleep and just because you’re cuter when you’re unconscious doesn’t mean we will abandon you” Hermione said grinning over at him. To her relief she saw genuine amusement sparkle in Fred’s eyes. He was about to reply when George and Ron came back in.  
“We come bearing sandwiches” George announced dropping the food onto the end of the bed and settling in Percy’s now empty chair. Everyone delved in eating quietly as they considered how lucky they all were to be alive. Once they had all eaten George began bringing Fred up to date with the way their store was going;  
“Fred will be on bed rest for atleast another month before he can work” Mrs Weasley snapped  
“What?” Fred exclaimed “But I feel fine” he announced   
“No arguments mister you will stay at home until I am sure that you are okay. Fred we almost lost you and you will fully heal before you go off galavanting again” Mrs Weasley swore as she hugged her son tightly crying gently as she hugged him  
“Okey Mum” Fred promised looking extremely uncomfortable to have his mother crying into his shoulder  
“It’s for the best anyway ron has been helping me with the shop! He’s been lifting all the heavy things I doubt you could handle it” George laughed lifting the tension  
“What are you going to do now that Fred’s okey Hermione?” Ron asked snidely  
“I suppose get a jump on the upcoming school year” Hermione said with a shrug. Everyone stred at her blankly except for Fred who let out a snort of laughter  
“Guys that was a joke” Fred said looking at his family in shock. Hermione smirked appreciatively over at the red headed prankster.  
“I don’t think so” Ron snapped “Hermione loves school, don’t you love” Ron said leaning over and pressing a kiss to Hermione’s cheek. She felt her body completely freeze up at the contact. She closer her eyes and breathed heavily. Everyone around her were chatting again but she was struggling to breathe until she felt him  
“Just breathe Hermione” Fred whispered “Ron is not going to hurt you” he murmured directly to her. She nodded and opened her eyes to look at the red haired man across from her completely forgetting her kind of boyfriend who’s arm was strewn across the back of her chair. As casually as she could she shifted forward letting Ron’s arm fall away and she instantly breathed easier.  
“What is the matter?” Ron demanded glaring down at Hermione “what does Fred mean I’m not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you” Ron growled  
“I know that, it’s just everytime you touch me I remember her torturing me” Hermione gasped out subconsciously reaching for her forearm.  
“She’s dead Hermione, she can’t hurt you. Bloody hell Hermione I saved you from her” Ron exclaimed in frustration  
“I know” she reiterated “it’s instinctive. I am sorry” Hermione sobbed curling forward.  
Ron looked helplessly down at the girl he had been in love with for seven years. He had never seen Hermione so weak and he had no idea what to do about it. Hermione calmed her breathing eventually and looked around the room. Mrs Weasley, George, Ron and Charlie all looked shocked and uncomfortable but Fred looked sad.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go” Hermione gasped  
“No” Fred whispered “I need you” he said more confidently staring directly at her  
“No offense but why do you need her?” Charlie asked curiously as he watched the pair  
“I don’t know” Fred replied not looking away from Hermione “but everytime I think about her leaving I get, well, scared” Fred whispered  
“Look no offence but what the hell is going on with you two?” George demanded looking curiously at the pair.  
“What do you mean?” Hermione asked as she wiped at her eyes   
“Well you woke him up by touching him even though you’re afraid of Ron touching you and every time you try and leave Fred freaks out” George said curiously   
“You were in his bed when we got here” Charlie mused “he can touch you” the dragon tamer stated confidently  
“I don’t know why” Hermione choked out  
“How are we going in here?” Mark asked stepping into the room oblivious to the tension  
“I’ve been better” Ron offered   
“Have you figured out why Hermione managed to wake Fred up?” Mrs Weasley asked impatiently  
“I don’t need to ‘figure it out’” Mark said confusedly “it’s not weird for someone's lover to be the one to get through” he said   
“We’re not lovers” Hermione and Fred said at the same time  
“Sorry partners? Significant others? Spouses?” Mark offered  
“No, I mean we’re not together at all” Hermione said firmly  
“Really?”   
“Why did you think they were?” Ron asked his tone unreadable  
“Well because Hermione spent more time here than any of you and Fred called out her name when she wasn’t here” he said with a shrug  
“Does that mean something?” Ron demanded  
“Usually that they're in love, but I’m not a doctor” Mark said looking uncomfortable  
“Are you?” Ron demanded turning on his brother and best friend  
“Ron, I don’t really think….” Hermione began  
“I am in love with her” Fred said bluntly “I have been since my sixth year” he confessed leaning back in relief  
“You are?” Hermione asked turning on him in shock  
“Of course I am, and when I saw you beside me when I woke up I almost grabbed you and kissed you right there but you have never been interested in me like that” he said with a sigh  
“Fred, you really thought I was sitting by your bed everyday for hours on end to be nice?” Hermione murmured “I didn’t realise how I felt until I watched that wall fall on you but I knew in that moment that I couldn’t live in a world that you weren’t in” Hermione gasped as Fred stood up and tentatively reached a hand out to caress Hermione’s cheek. She relaxed into the touch and let him draw her to him.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop” the red haired prankster whispered as he wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist bringing her closer. She smiled at him slightly before she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was everything. It broke them apart and put them back together in the same instant. As she held tightly to Fred Weasley she felt herself healing, she could feel her fear rushing out of her in the knowledge that she was safe with Fred. She felt him tighten his group and yet the witch had never felt safer. When they eventually broke apart his hospital room was empty. Hermione knew that as soon as they emerged from this room they would have hell to pay, Ron would murder them both, no one would understand and yet as she smiled up at Fred Weasley she knew that everything would be okay because they were going to fix each other and in that sense she was right, Fred waking up had fixed everything.


End file.
